Something Unexpected
by sidlelove
Summary: Morgan goes to a club and how the night unravels. Pure smut, Cath/Morgan, if this is not your thing, there are other great stories out there


**Something Unexpected**

**I got a request from 27 for a Cath/Morgan fic so I thought I'd give it a shot. This was challenge because I have never written a fic with Morgan, it was quite hard trying to remember Cath wasn't with Sara. But I hope I did it some justice. **

**It's pure smut really, no real back story or anything. Anywhos, enjoy folks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own and characters of CSI, they are all of the respective creators. **

* * *

Morgan strolled into the colorfully lit club and took in the cloudy, warmth atmosphere; it was a little suffocating but that was probably because she hasn't been out in a long time. It was her night off and her friends, Paige and Sheila had practically dragged her out to a new club that had opened down the strip.

"Wow, this place is packed," Morgan whined.

"Just relax," Paige called from her side loudly trying to overpower the music. "You will be fine once you have had a couple of drinks in you."

"I'm not going to drink much tonight," Morgan stated coolly.

"Oh you are drinking a lot tonight honey," Sheila nudged from her other side.

Morgan rolled her eyes and let herself be dragged to the bar by the two women by her side. While her friends ordered their drinks, Morgan leaned on the bar and took in the sight. The place was filled with beautiful people, entwined with their partners, dancing their everyday worries away into the night. A smile crept over her lips as she watched the passion, the fun and even the lust that filled the air of the dance floor. She had to admit; she missed it.

"Here you go, bottom's up," Paige put a shot of tequila next to Morgan who groaned.

"No, no, I am not going to have another 'tequila-blackout-night' again," Morgan waved her hands frantically.

"It's just one shot," Sheila rolled her eyes. "With your tolerance level, that's nothing."

Morgan grimaced at her friends angrily before raising her glass and downing the clear liquid in one shot. She banged the glass on the bar and called for a beer as soon as her eyes opened.

"That's our girl," Paige patted on Morgan's back which made the CSI glare at her yet again. "Come on, let's just have some fun."

"Yeah, do you see anyone you like?" Sheila turned CSI to the dance floor again.

"I am not going to find a hookup for the night," Morgan sighed.

"Come on Morgan, it has been so long since you have gotten some," Sheila nudged the girl again. "It's time honey."

"How the hell do you know how long it has been?" Morgan narrowed her eyes.

"Wasn't Jaime the last one?" Sheila wondered out loud.

Morgan groaned as if in agony making Paige laud out loud. "Come on, one more shot in the name of Jaime."

"No," Morgan kept it short.

"When was that, like 9 months ago?" Sheila turned to Paige who blurted out laughing again.

"Fine, if you would shut up about her, then one more shot it is," Morgan turned to the bar quickly calling for the bartender.

"Honey, it really is time," Sheila patted on Morgan's back.

"It's been a bit dry since I moved here," Morgan defended herself. "It takes time to get used to a new city, new job, all that."

"It's been 3 months Morgan," Paige groaned.

"Okay, okay, its time," Morgan surrendered, waving her hands in the air.

Just then, their shots arrived and after a clink, the glasses were empty yet again. The three friends chatted for a while over their beers until Morgan got bored of Sheila who was bragging about her new Wall Street boyfriend. The CSI turned her attention back to the dance floor, scouting for anyone whom she might click with but failed miserably.

Just when she was about give up, her eyes caught a familiar smiling face in the midst of the crowd. Her jaws dropped when she realized who it was.

"Oh my God," Morgan exclaimed getting the attention of her friends.

"What what?" Paige was extremely interested in knowing what the matter was, probably because she was really bored of Sheila's bragging as well.

"That's…" Morgan tried to speak but words failed her.

In the middle of the dance floor, glowing with the lights and laughing merrily was her beautiful, gleaming boss; Catherine Willows. The same Catherine on whom she had developed an undying crush throughout the months as well.

"Who are we looking at?" Sheila joined the conversation chirpily.

"That blonde, in the middle of the floor," Morgan's voice was still filled with shock. "In that….dress…" That was when Morgan actually noticed the woman's attire.

Catherine was sporting a sleeveless denim dress that stopped right above her knees with a provocative front zip that held the dress together. Morgan licked her lips as she took in the sight of the zip that was pulled down to show off a beautiful view of her cleavage. Her knee high boots made the attire even more striking.

"Damn, that's one hot piece of cake," Paige whistled.

"That's my boss," Morgan stated bluntly.

"WHAT?" Her two friends exclaimed loudly.

"Damn, I guessed that she had a wild side but not like this," Morgan took her beer from the bar, still checking out her boss.

Maybe it was her slightly tipsy state but she really wanted to be seen by Catherine at the moment, if only, to just see the older blonde's reaction. Staring at Catherine dancing away, Morgan finished her beer at one go, giving her a boost of confidence.

"I'll be right back," Morgan put the empty bottle on the bar and jumped off her stool.

"Where are you going?" Paige called.

"It's time isn't it?" Morgan gave a playful wink to her friends and made her way to the dance floor.

Before the CSI could reach to her target, her path was blocked by a pretty, petite brunette who grabbed her by her wrist.

"Come dance with me gorgeous," The stranger chirped as she led them to the floor.

"I just…" Morgan tried to wriggle free from the girl's grip but before she could, the brunette's hands were wrapped around Morgan's neck with their bodies pressed against each other.

"I have been hoping that you would move from the bar all night," The brunette grinned. "You caught my eye as soon as you stepped in here."

"Oh yeah?" Morgan tried to seem interested but all she could do was peep over the shoulder of the brunette to see her boss being twirled around by someone who can only be an admirer of hers.

"You looked so innocent," The brunette went on. "I like that in a girl."

"Thank you," Morgan smiled. "I was just…"

"I love what you are wearing too," The brunette interrupted Morgan again, taking in the girl's attire.

Morgan couldn't really understand what the girl was talking about considering she was just wearing a black halter top and brown leather pants.

"You look very nice too," Morgan uttered not giving another glance at the girl. Her eyes were still on the blonde a bit further from her, enjoying the warmth of her partner who was holding onto the blonde tightly.

"Your long neck," The brunette mumbled, running a finger down Morgan's side, sending a chill down the girl's spine. "So inviting."

"Umm…yeah…" Before Morgan could complete the sentence, the brunette's lips were on her neck with her tongue swirling over the spot lazily.

It might be because she hadn't had any physical contact with someone else in a while but she really enjoyed the tongue of the stranger who was holding onto her. Morgan's hands moved from the girl's waist to her back, down to cup her firm ass.

"Ooooh, you like that," The brunette mumbled onto Morgan's skin before biting her earlobe. "Tell me, are one night stands your thing or?"

Morgan wanted to answer but since the brunette's lips were behind her ear, sucking on that sweet spot, speech was far from her grasp. Instead of answering, she moved one hand back to the girl's waist and up her torso to the brunette's barely covered breast.

"I'll take that as a yes," The girl growled into Morgan's ear before she moved to claim Morgan's lips with hers.

Morgan let her inhibitions go. She forgot about her initiate target and kissed the brunette with all the passion in her. Their tongues played twister with the other, hands roamed and for a minute, they both forgot that they were in public.

"Uh hum…" A familiar voice forced Morgan to surface.

As soon as she saw who it was, the young CSI quickly stepped away from her admirer with an obvious pink tint appearing on her cheeks.

"I thought that was you," Catherine grinned cheekily.

"Catherine, hello," Morgan greeted formally.

"Friend of yours?" The brunette took in a deep breath and straightened her hair.

"Her boss actually," Catherine raised a cocky eyebrow at the stranger who glared at the her.

"Uhm…yeah, could you give us a minute?" Morgan asked the stranger who smiled indifferently.

"Come find me okay?" The brunette placed a quick peck on Morgan's lips before she went on her way.

"Well well, this is a surprise Morgan," Catherine crossed her arms over her stomach.

"That goes the same to you Catherine," Morgan straightened her hair quickly.

"I didn't think I would ever see you in a place like this," Catherine licked her lips.

"And why is that?" Morgan teased right back.

"It's a gay bar honey," Catherine stated the obvious. "I was sure that you were straight as a line."

"Ouch," Morgan mocked.

"Do excuse the stereotyping," Catherine stated apologetically.

"Well it's okay, I thought the same about you," Morgan confessed.

"An ex-stripper in Las Vegas is sure to be straight right?" Catherine joked.

"Touche," Morgan laughed. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'd like that," Catherine nodded. "But wouldn't your friend mind that?"

"Wouldn't yours?" Morgan threw a look at the woman with whom Catherine was dancing with which made the blonde chuckle.

"She'll understand," Catherine winked and took Morgan's hand, leading them both to the bar. "Two vodka, on the rocks Hayden."

"Coming up Cath," The bartender called.

"Well aren't you popular," Morgan teased whilst making herself comfortable on the stool nearby.

"She's a good friend," Catherine made herself comfortable by leaning on the bar with the side of her thigh touching Morgan's knee. "So, you and women huh?"

"Can you blame me?" Morgan raised a coy eyebrow.

"Oh no honey," Catherine bit her lip. "Such beautiful, luscious creatures."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Morgan let her eyes wander down Catherine's body and up again, stopping at the blonde's cleavage.

"See something you like Brody?" Catherine forced Morgan to look up at her face again. A flirtatious smile played on her rosy lips which made the younger CSI blush yet again.

"I'll say," Morgan subconsciously licked her lips.

Just then, the bartender put their drinks on the table and the two women enjoyed the drink over small chit chat about stories from the lab, especially about the goofiness of Greg.

"..I asked him once if he thought murder was the outcome of madness or just an error in their genetic coding. And he told me that maybe it was the outcome of lack of sex or erectile dysfunction," Catherine laughed as she recalled the story.

"He may be right," Morgan laughed along with her.

Catherine watched the young girl laugh. Their eyes locked with each other and Morgan smiled shyly which made Catherine want to jump on the girl then and there. She had always found the young CSI very attractive and if she had known that the girl played for her team, she would have acted on it sooner. And now, there she was, sitting inches from her in a gay bar.

"Come on, let's dance," Catherine put her now empty glass on the counter and took Morgan's free hand pulling her up.

With a nod, Morgan stood up and followed the blonde to the floor and put Catherine's hands on her own shoulders before she put her own hands on Catherine's waist. The song was fast and Morgan didn't know how to move but she didn't need to know as Catherine started swaying her body to the tempo telling Morgan just how to move.

Catherine closed the gap between them so that their bodies touched. The older CSI put a lock of stranded hair behind Morgan's ear before she ran a single finger down her cheek. Just like that, Catherine turned around so that her back was touching Morgan's front. She pulled Morgan's hands to her stomach holding them in her own, entwining their fingers together.

Morgan was trying extremely hard to concentrate but the way Catherine was grinding against her was making it a very hard task. She didn't know how one could twist her hips so accurately. At the time, she really wished she saw the blonde perform on stage even once. She must have stolen every show for sure.

"Are you alright back there," Catherine moved a hand up, letting it disappear into Morgan's hair.

"Uh huh," Morgan tried to stay collected whilst Catherine pulled her head down onto her neck.

Morgan placed a soft kiss on Catherine's shoulder and moved to the blonde's neck. To make things easier, Catherine craned her neck giving Morgan clear access to it. Morgan moved one of her hand from Catherine's flat stomach to the blonde's side and up until she could feel the curve of Catherine's breast from the side. Her fingers teased the blonde's nipple over the dress whilst she sucked on Catherine's neck playfully.

"Don't be shy," Catherine hummed and guided Morgan's hand on her side to her own breast, covering it with the younger, smaller hand.

"Eager huh?" Morgan whispered onto Catherine's ear, a long lick following its suit.

"Yes," Catherine was shameless in admitting to it. "Do you want to hear a secret?" The older woman asked as she squeezed Morgan's hand which did the same on her breast. "Aaah…"

"You were saying?" Morgan could feel Catherine's nipple hardening even over her dress. She was impressed that even with that, the blonde didn't stop moving to the music.

Catherine tilted her head further so that she could see Morgan's face. "I have nothing beneath this dress," The blonde winked and kissed Morgan on the cheek.

Before Catherine could move, Morgan held Catherine's cheek and kissed the older woman furiously. Soft bites on both lips, aggressive suckles were exchanged as they both fought for control. Their tongues joined the clash, swirling in each other's mouth.

"YO!" A familiar voice yet again interrupted her, making Morgan growl in anger. Morgan broke the kiss to see Paige wearing a shocked yet proud smile. "Take it to somewhere private, you are giving everyone quite a show," Her eyes were glued to Morgan's hand on Catherin's breast.

True enough, several eyes were staring at them, all enjoying the heat between the two women. Catherine chuckled and stepped away from Morgan who made sure that she held onto Catherine's hand.

"Go away," She said to Paige and turned to Catherine. "Anywhere we can go?" She asked curiously.

"Follow me," Catherine pulled on Morgan's hand and led them away from the dance floor to the back of the club. Morgan received some pats on the backs on her way which made her face turn bright pink.

Catherine stopped in front of a door guarded by a well-built bouncer to which Catherine said some inaudible words. The man grinned and opened the door for the blonde and closed it behind them as soon as they were past it.

They were standing in an empty hallway where at the end was absolutely nothing.

"What the hell is this place?" Morgan looked around.

"Privacy," Catherine turned around and put her arms around Morgan's neck. "Bruce will make sure no one disturbs us."

"You are full of surprises," Morgan smiled and pulled the older woman by her waist into her smaller frame.

"I own half of this place," Catherine mentioned coyly.

Before Catherine could say anything else or do anything else, she was being pushed onto the wall nearby with Morgan gripping her hair tightly and her lips crashing on hers furiously. It took Catherine a few seconds to respond to the aggressive yet amazing move of Morgan.

With their bodies pressed together, Morgan's fingers raked through Catherine's hair whilst her tongue played beautiful music in the older woman's mouth. They were lost in each other's taste, with their hands roaming all over each other's back. During all that, Morgan found the zipper of Catherine's dress and pulled it down hastily. Goosebumps appeared all over Catherine's body as the young woman caressed her sides and moved up slowly. Before Catherine could think, the top of her dress was pulled down and left hanging on her waist. Morgan smiled as she saw that the older woman was indeed not wearing a bra. Her mouth moved from Catherine's lips to her cheek and down to the side of her neck.

Catherine could hardly think so she just hung onto Morgan's shoulder while the younger woman moved from one spot to the other on her neck, most probably leaving marks which would force her to wear a turtleneck to work the next night. But Catherine didn't care; all she could feel was Morgan moving her hands from her sides to her breasts, cupping them softly.

"Uh uh…" Catherine pushed Morgan back slightly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Morgan stepped back hastily, with a look of fear evident in her eyes.

"No no," Catherine smiled and put her hand on Morgan's waist, pulling the girl into her body. "You just have a few more layers of clothes than I can agree with right now."

Catherine kissed Morgan passionately whilst she pulled the piece of clothing off of the slim body to reveal her strapless bra. Licking her lips appreciatively, Catherine unclasped the piece of clothing and let it drop onto the floor. Their tongues lashed against each other, sharing heat and their hands learning every contour of each other's body. Slowly, Catherine moved down from the kiss to Morgan's chin, down to her neck and kneeled in front of the girl who ran her fingers through Catherine's hair.

Catherine placed a kiss on Morgan's stomach whilst unbuttoning her pants. Slyly, she pulled the zipper down to reveal her black lace underwear.

"Let's not completely undress me, I can't put that on too easily," Morgan grinned at which Catherine chuckled.

With a nod, Catherine kissed up Morgan's thigh and just as she was reaching her target, she was pulled up by her shoulder by the younger woman and pushed against the wall again.

"Now that enough of my clothes are off, I get to continue what I was doing," Morgan stated.

"Hmmm…" Catherine moaned when Morgan's hands came in contact with her breast.

Morgan was trying her very best to keep her strength as she tried to ignore Catherine's soft caresses on her body. Soft moans and grunts escaped Catherine's lips as Morgan let her tongue roam all over her ear and neck.

"Are you trying to memorize my neck?" Catherine hummed.

"Just taking my time with you, that's all," Morgan bit down on the side of Catherine's neck and pinched the blonde's nipple the same time.

Catherine squealed softly as Morgan moved her mouth down to where her hand was, replacing her fingers with her lips. Catherine's hands disappeared into Morgan's hair pushing the younger woman's mouth onto her breast harder.

Morgan rolled her tongue on Catherine's nipple, sucking on the hardening nub. Her free hand flicked Catherine's other nipple making the blonde wriggle in pleasure. When she was satisfied, Morgan moved her mouth to Catherine's other nipple giving the same attention she gave to its twin. Catherine felt like the room was rotating as she enjoyed the soft teases of Morgan.

Just like that, Morgan retreated receiving a growl of displeasure from Catherine. With a chuckle, Morgan put her hand on Catherine's waist and turned her around to face the wall. Catherine put her hands on the wall and arched her back which made Morgan cup her firm ass before squeezing it.

"So sexy…" Morgan ran a finger up Catherine's naked spine whilst her other hand reached for the hem of the dress. She hastily pulled it up letting the dress bundle up around Catherine's waist.

Morgan took in the view and licked her lips when Catherine pushed her hips further back onto her hand.

"Spread your legs," Morgan instructed and Catherine abided which turned Morgan even more.

"Like this?" Catherine growled and tilted her head to see Morgan taking in her almost naked body.

"Oh yes," Morgan clicked her tongue and leaned over to kiss Catherine's shoulder blade. Another over her spine before licking her way down to the blonde's arched lower back.

With her hands on Catherine's ass, Morgan knelt down and bit down on the blonde's firm cheek before moving down to the back of her thigh. She ran her tongue to the blonde's inner thigh and up to her target running it over Catherine's already slick opening. Her taste intoxicated Morgan even more.

Morgan moved slightly back, pushing a finger between Catherine's soft folds feeling the erect nub hiding between them.

"Ah yes baby," Catherine moaned and pushed herself onto Morgan's finger.

Morgan smiled at Catherine's reaction and replaced her finger with her tongue, letting it touch the bundle of nerves just barely. With a grunt, Catherine tried to move but Morgan grabbed her waist and held her in place.

"Come on," Catherine growled at which Morgan smiled and kissed her right where she needed it the most. "Yes…" Catherine hissed.

Morgan rolled her tongue between Catherine's folds, flicking the hard nub occasionally. The young CSI was enjoying the taste of juices trickling into her mouth; she could suck on Catherine the whole night but from the soft grunts of Catherine that were becoming louder and the frantic movement of her hips, she knew Catherine needed release, and fast.

She pulled away and with confidence she didn't know she had in her, Morgan softly spanked Catherine on her cheek.

"Ooh," Catherine moaned with a satisfied chuckle.

"Turn around," Morgan clawed on the same cheek as she spoke.

"I like this side of you Brody," Catherine breathed heavily as she turned and leaned on the wall.

"Your legs are a bit close to each other Cath," Morgan ran a finger up Catherine's inner thigh.

"Is that so?" Catherine moved provocatively, spreading her legs and lifting one leg, putting it over Morgan's shoulder. "How about now?"

"Perfect," Morgan nodded, her eyes not moving from Catherine's core which was right in front of her face now.

Morgan buried her face in between the older woman's legs with Catherine's fingers raking through her hair, pushing her face onto the younger woman. Morgan's sucked on Catherine's wet folds, her tongue teasing her clit before she moved down to her dripping opening. Catherine moaned loudly when the eager tongue penetrated her, letting it twist inside of her. Her grip on Morgan's hair tightened.

"Right there…" Catherine urged.

Morgan's head bobbed back and forth for a while before she moved up to Catherine's clit yet again. Catherine hadn't felt this much pleasure, this much attention given to her, this much experience put into work on her in a long time; and her body was on fire with no control over her thoughts at all.

"Don't stop," Catherine grinded against Morgan who had her lips wrapped around her clit hard and her tongue flicking over it frantically.

Morgan did just as she was told with one hand on Catherine's waist and the other caressing the leg thrown over her shoulder. She could feel that the older woman was at the verge so she increased her pace emitting loud moans and encouragements from Catherine.

"AH!" With a soft scream Catherine's thighs pressed against the side of Morgan's face as the older woman trembled from her orgasm.

Satisfied with her work, Morgan slowed her suckles down letting Catherine calm down from the wave of pleasure that hit her. The grip Catherine had on her hair was stinging but she waited until Catherine finally put her leg down to balance herself.

"Come…up," Catherine breathed heavily.

Morgan obliged and faced the blonde; both took in the flushed face of the other and smiled. Catherine ran a finger over Morgan's chin feeling her own juices on the young flawless skin.

"Sorry about that," Catherine grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Morgan bit her lip.

Catherine pulled the girl into a passionate kiss with her hand cupping the smaller breast harshly. She let the erect nipple twist between her fingers making Morgan sigh into their kiss. Without notice, Catherine broke their kiss and wrapped her lips around Morgan's free nipple, biting on the nub softly.

The older CSI moved her hand from Morgan's breast, down to the hem of Morgan's pants.

"Pull your pants down a little," Catherine looked up at Morgan who had her head thrown back. "I need more access than I have right now."

Morgan quickly pulled her pants down letting it fall down on its own accord. With a satisfied hum, Catherine turned her attention to Morgan's breast while her hand moved down the girl's stomach. Morgan's continuous gasps flattened her stomach even further as the older woman slithered her way into the girl's lace underwear.

Moving her mouth to Morgan's other nipple, Catherine pushed her hand into Morgan's underwear, cupping her core gently. She let a finger slip between Morgan folds, rubbing the girl's clit a bit harshly than Morgan had expected. It made the girl almost loose her mind, making her moan loudly and grab Catherine's shoulder tightly.

Catherine moved up to kiss the younger woman as a second finger joined between Morgan's folds, making circles over her wet core.

"So wet," Catherine pulled on Morgan's lower lip with her teeth. "Do you want me to fuck you baby?"

"Yes," Morgan's grip on Catherine's shoulder tightened.

With a hum, Catherine moved her finger to the young girl's opening, teasing the girl and making her squirm.

"How badly do you want me inside you Brody?" Catherine placed a soft bite on Morgan's cheek.

"Please Cath," Morgan pleaded. "I need you so badly, please…"

"Hmmm…" Catherine pushed a finger into the young girl. "So tight…been a while?"

"Yes," Morgan hissed.

Catherine claimed the younger lips with hers again just as she added another finger into the girl who moaned loudly. She pulled her fingers slowly out of Morgan to only push it deep back in, making the girl gasp with pleasure. Catherine did this a couple of times before she fastened the pace, creating a steady rhythm.

While her fingers curled deep in Morgan, Catherine grabbed the girl's hand with her free hand and guided it between her legs.

"Fuck me while I fuck you," Catherine whispered onto Morgan's lips whose hips were moving with the fingers deep inside her.

Morgan hastily cupped Catherine core and rubbed the older woman before she pushed two long fingers into her.

"Yes…" Catherine moaned. "Now keep up with me."

Both women were moving in sync now, with their fingers deep in the other, curling and hitting the right spots. The room was filled with the noise of flesh meeting flesh and fingers thrusting into dripping openings. It was mixed with their moans that echoed in the empty 'room' as they both closed in on their peak.

"Cath…" Morgan moaned loudly and Catherine felt the younger woman's wall tighten around her fingers.

"Come for me baby," Catherine deepened her thrusts.

"Come with me," Morgan managed to say between gritted teeth. She curled her fingers in Catherine and fastened her pace making the blonde gasp.

Just as Morgan's orgasm hit, she felt Catherine's hip move faster against her hand. The younger woman tried with all her might not to stop the movement of her fingers as she let Catherine ride her through her orgasm.

"GOD!" With the mention of the deity, Catherine's orgasm crashed over her as well.

The movement of her hands came to a halt yet her hips moved right along with Morgan's. The young woman let her own breathing calm down as she watched Catherine ride out her orgasm.

After a few seconds, the room was filled with complete silence. Catherine was the first to move from her spot but she moaned again since the girl in front of her still had her fingers inside her.

"Do you plan to take your fingers out of me?" Catherine teased.

"Do you?" Morgan bit her lip.

Simultaneously, they both withdrew their fingers and watched each other lick their fingers clean. With that, they didn't know what to do next. Morgan shifted on her spot uncomfortably while Catherine enjoyed the young woman in front of her squirm.

"That was…new," Catherine spoke first. "You were quite different from how you are in the lab Morgan."

"Well, give it a few months," Morgan took in a deep breath.

"I look forward to that," Catherine hummed. "We should get dressed," She stated the obvious.

With a chuckle, Morgan grabbed her clothes and both women quickly covered themselves and turned to face each other, with nothing to say yet again.

"What now?" Morgan put her hands into the back pockets of her pants.

"We go out," Catherine shrugged, zipping up her dress. "We enjoy the rest of the night."

"Together?" Morgan asked quietly.

"Why don't we discuss that over a drink?" Catherine suggested.

Morgan nodded and turned to leave. But before she could take even a step, she was twirled into Catherine's arms. When Morgan put her hands on Catherine's shoulder, the older woman kissed her deeply, sharing a kiss filled with passion.

"I look forward to doing this again," Catherine spoke as they surfaced for air.

"And again, and again," Morgan nodded.

With a chuckle, both women walked out of the door, hand in hand to go get the drink that would help rehydrate them as well as help decide what happens next.

* * *

**Well, what's the verdict? Any opinion would be great.**

**Thanks for reading guys, cheers!**


End file.
